


A train of thought driven by screaming drivers

by Me (Welp_I_tried_my_best)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: He’s kind of joking but not really, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, deceit sanders mention - Freeform, dont blame me, kind of angst, kind of suicidal thoughts, remus is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_I_tried_my_best/pseuds/Me
Summary: Take a look at Remus’ train of thought.This may or may not be a vent fic (I’ll give you a clue: it is)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A train of thought driven by screaming drivers

**Author's Note:**

> Just so u know Remus is gross in this, so watch out for that. Also swearing an do kinda suicidal thoughts that r rly only a bit joking  
It’s 1am and I’m not gonna proofread now but maybe later, who knows?

Loneliness. Ah what fun! An empty ache inside your chest that made your eyes water and hands tremble. What would life be without it?

‘Better if my life is anything to go by’ muttered Remus to himself sullenly.

‘Wow I’m so lonely I’ve started talking to myself. Joy of joys! I would say first sign of madness but I have a feeling I’ve displayed many more than just talking to myself,’ he snorted and rolled his eyes, ‘god I’m sad’

Remus hated when there was nothing interesting going on (interesting being anything other people would find gross) because then he couldn’t distract himself from his general loneliness and maybe even hatred of himself.....and everyone. 

‘And if you can’t distract yourself then you have to go back to this pathetic self pity. Wow I sound like Roman. Jeez I guess things must be sad if I sound like my waste of a brother’

Remus liked to insult Roman because then it made him feel superior and that was important in the Try Not To Break Down Crying scheme. It was important because he needed to ignore the fact that his brother was one of the favourite sides; had been there since the beginning; was loved and appreciated by everyone; was listened to and taken seriously; felt secure enough to voice his insecurities; had a supportive famILY; was included-

‘Unholy shit on stick, if I keep on with that list I might actually break down crying and my entire Try Not To Break Down Crying mind map will be a waste of time’

To be fair he supposed having literally no concept of a verbal filter and being incredibly clingy was not helping in the Being Accepted By The Light Sides And Not Being A Fucking Failure For Once In My Fucking Life scheme. 

‘I like that title! I should make a mind map. I can colour code it and Logan will be happy with that and that will help me be accepted! So making the scheme will help with the scheme and- i might be spending too much time with Deceit if my thought process is that twisty.

Oooo twisty like a back bone can be twisty if you leave it in acid! I wonder how that would work...you could get a huge vat of acid then put the person in and the skin would be burned away then their muscles and tendons and everything then you leave them there for ages and then their back bone would be bendy and twisty and- where was I going with this?’

Remus thought long and hard about it but was pretty sure that rant was going nowhere. 

‘Oh well pros of being alone no one heard that and is around to give me a weird stare or maybe even an exclamation if disgust’

Remus’ shoulders drooped as he thought that.

‘Yeah no one around cuz who would want to spend time with me? YOU THINK IT’S DIFFICULT SPENDING TIME WITH ME? TRY BEING ME’ Remus suddenly screamed. 

‘Urgh who am I kidding no one cares. I’m such a stupid fucker. Maybe I could yeet myself of a cliff’ he grumbled, only half joking. 

‘Ha watch out Virgil I’m coming for your brand of depressing emo-ness’ he said, completely devoid of humour. 

He groaned and looked around for something to hit with his mace. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your perspective) there was nothing satisfying nearby. 

‘I want something with a crunch. Like a really big beetle or something’

This could have gone on in the same cycle for several hours (it had before) but a rat came scampering up to Remus.

The rats were his little messengers and he loved them. Deceit had his snakes but Remus had his rats and, in his opinion, they were much better, they had limbs. Five in fact (counting the tails). 

The rat pawed excitedly at Remus and he perked up a bit. 

‘Something interesting happening? Sea monster attacking Roman’s realm? A public hanging? Or maybe even someone being pulled apart? There would be blood and limbs and guts flying everywhere! Hmm what else is there? A zombie apocalypse? So many possibilities!’ 

Remus clapped his hands in child like glee, shaking of his melancholy in a heartbeat and skipping of into the gloom. 

He would be back to continue his train of thought in a couple minutes. After all it was a false alarm. (They didn’t even burn the witch, I mean talk about click bait).

**Author's Note:**

> So ye thanks for reading. It was actually kinda therapeutic writing this cuz it’s not exactly a story? I dunno what it is lol.  
Leave kudos or comment if u want to but if my amazing writing is too profound for you to process at the moment then it’s alright, I understand (that was sarcasm, don’t worry)  
Love u bai❤️❤️💚


End file.
